Una blanca y solitaria navidad
by calemoon
Summary: Está cansado de no existir, de no ser real y planea huir ... a menos que ... "Un minific de Albert y su mejor amiga ;)" Mi versión de cómo se conocieron. ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Una blanca y solitaria navidad**

Por Scarleth

Todo estaba blanco, la nieve no cesaba de caer desde hacía dos días y había cubierto la mansión y sus alrededores con un delicado y bello velo blanco. Las fiestas y la alegría de la navidad estaban a un día de distancia y ni siquiera eso lo hacía cambiar de parecer. La dura realidad es que estaba harto. ¿Por qué tenía que cargar con el peso y la responsabilidad de una familia de centenares de personas?. No le habían permitido disfrutar de su niñez, de su vida y ahora en la adolescencia no podía soportarlo más.

El destino le había dado el golpe de gracia al arrebatarle a la única persona que parecía preocuparse por él y a la que amaba más que nada en el mundo. Ahora se veía separado de todos, de sus sobrinos, de lo único que le quedaba de ella.

Vivía en solitario, oculto para todos, como si no hubiera nacido, como si no hubiera existido. ¿A quién le gustaba crecer de ese modo? Oculto en las sombras, sin más compañía que tutores y maestros. Todo en el más estricto secreto. Ni siquiera los animales recibían ese trato.

Tenía montones de familiares y eran contados los que lo conocían. Había visto fotos, memorizado nombres y apellidos, mentalizado árboles genealógicos. Incluso en sus noches llenas de aburrimiento se había divertido intercambiándoles los nombres y dibujando sobre sus fotos. Inventaba historias de cada uno sobre viajes realizados a todos los lugares a los que le gustaría ir algún día. Estaba realmente harto y no quería estar ni un minuto más ahi. No quería responsabilidades, sólo quería escapar y tener la oportunidad de ser él mismo.

Tenía todo planeado. Se iría en un día de nieve y tomaría su vida en sus manos. Ya nada de depender de lo que dijeran o hicieran los demás. Ese día sería su viaje de reconocimiento. Elaboraría un plan de acción y lo llevaría a cabo. Ya no le interesaba si a la tía Elroy o a George les daba una apoplegía. Al menos ella parecía más interesada en guardar las apariencias que en ayudarlo a hacer de su vida algo memorable y que valiera la pena. ¿Sentir pena por ellos? ¡Nunca más!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Salió despacio y sin ser visto antes del amanecer. Lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones y ahora era un experto. Se desplazaba sigiloso entre las sombras y se confundía en ellas. Sus pasos eran seguros y firmes.

Caminaba lentamente, con el frío calándole los huesos. Tan pronto comenzó a internarse en el bosque los animalitos que lo habitaban comenzaron a despertar y a acercarse para saludarlo. Era el viejo visitante que solía pasar horas y horas en su compañía ¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Albert los acariciaba conforme iban llegando. ¡Se sentía tan bien ahí!. Era el único humano pero por extraño que pareciera no se sentía solo. Un venadito con su hocico húmedo le empujó el brazo. Albert se volteó y lo acarició. Siguió andando y el venado volvió a hacer lo mismo. Albert volvió a acariciarlo y esta vez el venadito mordió su sweater. ¡Quería que se detuviera y le hicera caso! Albert finalmente comprendió, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. El venadito retrocedió unos pasos y Albert lo siguió. Avanzaron entre la nieve, moviendo arbustos hasta que finalmente parecía que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Vió unas huellas pequeñitas que se dirigían a unos arbustos cubiertos de nieve y eran bastante recientes.

Se abrió paso con mucho cuidado, quien quiera que estuviera ahí no merecía despertar de un susto, así que lo hizo de la manera más delicada posible.

Moviendo la última rama fijó la vista y entonces la vió. Era una cosita diminuta negra con blanco. Estaba escondida para protegerse del frío y hecha bolita. Era raro encontrar a una mofeta de esa edad sola en el bosque. ¿Dónde estaban sus papás? ¿Su familia? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Acaso también estaba sola contra el mundo? ¿Olvidada de todos? No, no de todos, el venadito había intuído que la pequeña necesitaba ayuda y había conseguido encontrarla.

Albert le acarició la cabeza al noble animal y le dijo:

-Bien hecho … yo me ocuparé de ella.

Con suma delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos y la arropó entre su ropa. Pensó que la mofeta se asustaría de estar en manos de un extraño, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Tan pronto sintió el calor de su cuerpo, Albert la sintió relajarse y dispuesta a descansar y confiar en él.

Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores buscando a sus papás. Quizá se había alejado más de lo conveniente y se había perdido. Caminó y buscó, pero fue en vano. Dentro de él sentía pesar de saber que en algún lugar estaban unos padres desesperados buscando a su hijita, pero también sabía que si la dejaba en el bosque moriría de hambre y frío. No podía permitirlo, y entonces tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Todo parecía indicar que su plan de escape se vería retrasado por un tiempo. No podía marcharse en el cruel invierno con un animalito tan pequeño a su lado. Necesitaba crecer y fortalecerse para poder soportar viajar junto a él. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad enorme. Una vida dependía de sus cuidados y dedicación. Rearmó mentalmente su escala de prioridades y se dió cuenta que esta chiquita en cuestión de minutos había escalado hasta el tope. La vida o el destino le mandaba una compañera que él cuidaría todos los días. Ya no estaría sólo nunca más. Pasó su brazo sobre el zorrillito para sentir su calor y saborear el saber que, quizá ahora fuera más fácil lidiar con el día a día.

Acarició por última vez al noble venado que lo dirigiera a la pequeñita y caminó de regreso a la mansión dispuesto a hacer lo posible porque ese bebé tuviera todo lo necesario para crecer y vivir.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Se acostó en la cama de lado y la tenía junto a él reconociendo el lugar. Después de unas cuantas vueltas moviendo rítmicamente sus patitas, el cansancio pareció vencerla y se fue a acurrucar al lado del muchacho. Ahí era donde se sentía cómoda y eso llenó de ternura su corazón.

-Buenas noches pequeña Pouppé – dijo acariciándola tiernamente y poniéndole su cobija para conservar el calor – espero que te guste tu nombre – le murmuró haciendo una pausa - y pueda traer tanta alegría a tu vida como se que tú le traerás a la mía.

Albert se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Estaba listo para bajar a su cena de navidad con la tía abuela y sus tutores. Una cena llena de reglas, rígida, seria, pero que ya no le interesaba ni le dolía … regresaría a su habitación y estaría en compañía de su nueva amiguita … ¡su mejor regalo de navidad!.

-Feliz navidad pequeña … y que pasemos juntos muchas más.

Cerró la puerta y por primera vez en muchos años … sonrió.

**Fin**

Feliz navidad! preciosas les deseo que hayan tenido una grandiosa Navidad y la sigan pasando divino. Este fic se me ocurrio en misa (que atencion puse verdad?) asi que entre antier, ayer y hoy lo escribi ... en mis momentos de lucidez porque me di una enfermada brutal! asi que ahorita ya me voy a mi camita ... disculpen la ortografia o errores pero mis ojitos se rebelan a cooperar .. ma;ana le doy otra checadita y corrijo cositas ... ahorita ya a arroparme y a la camita a cuidar a mi marido que anda peor que yo =S

Espero que les guste ... andaba pensando en que padre seria que apareciera pouppe en una navidad para endulzarle la vida ... espero que haya funcionado!

Besooooos! (sin virus! ... prometido!)

Scarleth ;)


End file.
